


年龄证明

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	年龄证明

年龄证明

*zexal，Vkai；弃权；请依据个人情况选择是否阅读。

“你就这么喜欢当哥哥吗？”

电梯门合上，快斗终于忍不住开口，微皱着眉。同时，他把手伸过去拿走克里斯手上的一只便利店袋子——克里斯刚刚忙着过马路，他没有来得及拿到——然后自然而然的把握住对方空置的手。

“你在介意刚刚的事吗？”克里斯扭头问他，带着笑意。

“你说呢？”快斗闭眼不去看他。

七分钟前，心之塔附近的便利店内，克里斯进行了一次小型救援：快斗在结账时被要求看年龄证件，因为他买了啤酒，而店员看他的脸无法相信他已经成年。

克里斯当时也正在塔外，到达便利店后直接把啤酒归到自己名下结了帐——他有张漂亮脸，但看上去绝不会混淆于未成年。

“你们俩是兄弟嘛？这么快就来帮忙未成年的弟弟买酒，很疼爱孩子嘛。”店员在结账时随口问道，看着快斗一下子扭过头看向收银台，店员小姐笑得更开心：“感情真好啊，一提到就很在意，很担心哥哥呢。”

克里斯想也知道背后的快斗会是如何七上八下，他忍着笑意给对方解释了快斗已经成年，而后拿起两只袋子转身拉着快斗就出了商店。中途他感到自己忍笑实在太辛苦，连手都在抖。

而他的余光告诉他，他身边少年面孔的成年人脸已经瞬间黑了两个色号。现在正直截把他抓在手里，预备兴师问罪。

“不好意思……没来得及解释你不是我弟弟。因为我忍不住，怕再多几秒就真的笑场。”克里斯扭头，柔声解释，语气里还带着些劝诱。

“你是故意不解释吧……我记得你自己还真说过想我当你真正的弟弟这种话。”快斗斜眼看他，嘴唇依旧绷紧。

“不是。店员猜得这么歪打正着，是弟弟又是感情真好的，还是陌生人的善意询问，我也不好一下正面推翻。”

“所以说，她说我是你弟弟，你还是在暗爽了吧。”克里斯错觉自己已经在快斗的话里听到了磨牙声。少年脸的人带着不满扭头看他：“你为什么就这么喜欢我当你弟弟？”

“大概因为，我小时候在感情方面，在’最重要的’一栏，很长时间内都只认为自己仅有一个’家人’选项可以填？”克里斯笑了一下，神色里有几分怀念：“后来见到了快斗，觉得很重要，又自己不清楚到底是为什么，所以就沿用这样解释给了自己。”

“……你在成年了之后，依旧跟我说了想要我成为弟弟。”

“说话的那时候我脑子里依旧很乱，还没来得及深想啊……或许从那开始，我对你停留的时间意识和感情才开始真正长大。”克里斯说着，捏了捏快斗的手。

电梯到了，他们一前一后的走到克里斯休息室的门前，开门后开始整理从便利店带回的货物。银发的男人哼着歌用半熟制品和甜点将冰箱填满，直到他身后传来易拉罐开瓶声。

快斗白天就喝酒吗？真罕见啊……克里斯好奇的回头，正对上拿着苹果汁的快斗望过来，舔了舔嘴唇。

“我以为你喝的会是刚买的啤酒。”克里斯眨眨眼，“毕竟是一番波折买到的，不品尝一下猎物似乎不是你的风格。放心，现在不需要证件了——我可不会把你的年龄弄错。”

然后他看着对方把苹果汁放下，绕过放着啤酒的矮桌，踱步到自己眼前。克里斯抱起胳膊眨眨眼，等着自己面前的下一步探险。

“我当然得选苹果汁了，因为我得考虑，刚刚陶醉回了哥哥世界的你，现在心理年龄是不是还在未成年里没回来。”

蓝眼睛的猫科猎手扯下克里斯脖子，咬上他的嘴唇。而后银发的男人被扯着头发拖到小沙发，中途全程以吻封缄。

“接下来的事情未成年可绝对不能看。”快斗额头抵着他的额头开口：“现在，该你出示成年证明了，我亲爱的克里斯兄长。”

阿克雷德家的好哥哥知道，现在，自己该开始哄情人和讨饶了。

END  
今天说到了快斗买酒时因为娃娃脸，年龄会看起来不够，要看证件的情况，就写写w 五先生被猫咬了，被咬得很愉悦，并且乐于哄好猫w


End file.
